Microelectronic devices are generally connected to external devices, such as printed circuit boards, with interconnects that have been formed on bond pads of the microelectronic devices. In order to mount the microelectronic device to the external device, the microelectronic device is positioned to align with corresponding bond pads on the external device and attached thereto. When the microelectronic device is attached to the external device with solder, the solder is reflowed, either by heat, pressure, and/or sonic energy to secure the microelectronic device interconnects to the external device bond pad.